Felix's Life line
by SelayanPriestess
Summary: Stories regarding the life of Felix.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own 'Twilight'**

**I wish I owned 'True Blood' The Sookie Stackhouse novels, by Charlaine Harris. But I wasn't born so lucky !**

**Here is my rendition concerning the life of Vampire Felix.**

**Here are some statistics concerning his possible life. I hope you like it !**

**At times this story will contain Corporal Punishment. In Viking days that was how children were punished; it's as simple as that.**

**839 A.D. **Felix is born to Warlord Thorolf and his second wife Aude. He is brought into the world by Cesarean Section. He survives; his mother does not.  
Thorolf, his father never stops grieving, and leaves his son in the care of a foster family.

**846 A.D.** Felix begins his warrior education. His foster father and mother soon realize it will be difficult to raise a warlord's son. However, their love for little Felix is evident to all those around them.

**853 A.D. **Young Felix falls in Love with Alix. A young slave girl from the Germanic hordes; who was taken in battle at the tender age of 4. Her occupation as slave includes cleaning, and eventual sexual servitude to her master.

**857 A.D.** Felix commits murder in order to save the life of Alix. Who tries to flee her master's advances, and accidentely causes harm to one of his children.

**861 A.D.** Felix meets up with a strange, and sinister character, named Marcus Aurelius. He claims to be from the Roman empire, but Felix has his doubts. He begins an investigation into the man's earlier life. And since he is no longer welcome in his father's land, Felix pours himself into discovering the truth about the pale stranger.

**862 A.D. **Felix experiences a pain beyond belief, and wakes up to a new world. Believing he has been blessed by the God Odin, he sets out to exact revenge on his father's people.

**864 A.D.** Felix meets his Maker, and soon discovers his true nature. In a fit of rage, he tries to kill his maker. but comes to realize he needs him more than anything.

**867 A.D. **5 years after his Human death Felix meets the Volturi, and leaves his master to join the Volture army.

**1178 A.D. **Felix and the Volturi learn of a witch and her amazing twin children. A boy and a girl named Jane and Alec. Felix becomes very fond of the young boy whose name reminds him of the woman he lost so long ago. Jane is a different matter. Felix sees her only as a potential weapon, and nothing more. He both fears and admires her ability.

**1179 A.D. **Felix trains Alec and Jane. Much to his own peril !

**1643 A.D. **Marcus Arelius is found wandering the streets of London and comes across a young minister. A blond haired man named Cullen. He decides to turn him into a vampire hoping that, eventually, Felix and the young man will come to learn of each other. However, Marcus soon meets the 'True Death' at the hands of rogue vampires. Carlisle never learns the truth about his 'brother' Felix.

**If this story line sounds good. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I will continue with the chapters only if the reader wants more.

I do not own Twilight.

This chapter deals with Felix's infant life, so there will not be any corporal punishment/  
Spanking or whipping/ until the next chapter.

**Little Felix looks up into his father's eyes, but sees no recognition in them. It's as if his sire is far away. Felix**

**knows these silences very well; he has lived with them for over 4 years. And even though he desires to be strong, he**

**knows he will soon to be separated, from the only man he's ever loved. He hangs his head and cries.**

**Thorolf looks down, and pats his son on the head. He knows how lonely life will be with his foster family. **

**As the son of a warlord, his son will be both feared, and admired. But no matter how much he's loved, **

**he will always know he belongs somewhere else. With this realization, he lifts the crying boy's chin up, **

**and looks down into his beautiful chestnut eyes. Eyes so much like his mother's. **

**And soon the great warlord begins to remember his beloved Aude. Ah!" Please, oh God stop the pain. I can't bear it much longer, **

**cries a young woman in travail. She knows she must give up that which has occupied her being for so long. But the child does not come. **

**Outside the cold wind was blowing and Thorolf, warlord of Odin began to realize it would be the last night his wife would be alive.**

**" Sir - Sir ! exclaimed an old woman, " I must cut the child out of her soon, or the child will die. With luck and Odin's blessings **

**your wife may yet survive." "Tis not for us to question the great God's desires, proclaimed Thorolf, I know she will die. **

** And when the child comes, you will take it to a good woman to nurse. For I want my child to grow strong" and with those words he turned **

**around, and walked away from the screaming and begging that flowed from the midwife's tent.**

_This chapter is small because it only deals with Felix's birth and nothing more. The next chapters will be longer._**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Raise a Viking Child**

**846 A.D.**

**It is the middle of autumn, and the trees are losing their leaves. It is somewhat cold, and little Felix tries desperately to keep up with his father, who is several paces ahead of him.**

" _**Father ! Slow down. I'm getting tired, complained the boy." **_

"_**Where are we going"? "Is it much farther"? "Are there children there?" **_

"**_Are thee nothing but questions"_, yelled Thorolf. _" We will be there in about 2 hours, and I have already told you all about your new foster family. Tis they who will train you up to be a great warrior". _ But little Felix just couldn't understand why he needed to be parted from his papa, after all wasn't he the best Viking around ? **

"_**Papa, why can't you teach me? I know I'd learn much faster from you."**_

"**Yes_, said Thorolf, "I'm sure you would, but I have no time to teach you. Now come along. Let this journey be one of joy, and not of sorrow."_**

_**So away they went down the long rocky road, which twisted around rock formations, and large oak trees. At the end of the path there awaited them two smiling people, a man and a woman. They both looked old and haggared; not the sort of people who could care for a small rambunctious 4 year old boy. However, Felix had learned early on that looks could be deceiving. And just because someone seemed nice, didn't always mean they were. At this thought fear overtook the boy, and he stepped closer to his father. **_

" _**Now, Now ! a**_**dmonished his father****_, " We'll have none of that. These fine people are Thor and Astrid. Tis they who taught me the fine art of fighting. You will be obedient and respectful to them. Do you understand?" Yes, Papa ! Said Felix looking over at the two elderly people. I will strive to be good; to make you proud of me. And papa, I will not cry when you leave._**

**Sticking his chest out proudly, warlord Thorolf placed his son before him, and knelt down to look into his eyes. _" Blessed shall be all who honor thee, and cursed shall be those who would see thee fall". _And with these words he turned, and left his only child in the care of his new family. Never once looking back.**

**The next day Felix woke up in his new bed. Thor had told him, the night before, that it had belonged to his eldest son, Sven. Who was now a warrior in his own right, with a family of his own. Felix imagined what it would be like to actually fight, and kill real people. To conquer, and pillage the weaker. To exact revenge on ones' enemies. As he was lost in his thoughts, the woman and her husband burst into the room.**

"**_Felix, my boy; how did you sleep ? Good we hope! Just came in to see how things are going, beamed his new mother excitedley. _**

"**_I miss my father,_ said the black-haired youth. _I miss him terribly. I know it's only been one day since he left me here, but it feels much longer." _**

" _**In the presence of love that's the way it always is. We tend to feel the loss of a loved one more strongly, than that of a stranger, replied his foster father. I know you will excel, and make your father proud. Now let's go eat !**_

**Breakfast was delicious; it consisted of large quail eggs, roasted pork, berries on the vine, and sweet strawberry laced milk. Little Felix looked at his new parents from across the small oval table and smiled. He knew, however, that once things settled down they would inform him of his duties, and the rules of the house. His father, Thorolf had many, and every good child knew, what the average punishment was. Thinking about the many thrashings he'd gotten in his short life made him cringe_. And then his new father started to speak._**

" _Now, let's get on with business, declared Thor. The first rule of the house young man is to always show respect to your elders. The second is to keep your belongings in their proper places. The third is to always obey Astrid, and myself without question._

_Remember that good behavior will be rewarded, and bad behavior will inherit its' just rewards." As he continued to speak Felix squirmed in his seat._** _Why couldn't he have let me enjoy my breakfast in peace ?_**_,_** thought the lad. _I already know what happens to children who disobey._****But Thor kept up his diatribe against those who are rebellious. "**_And further more, he stated, you will never be late to any of my classes. Do I make myself clear ?"_

"_Yes, Sir !** Said Felix twisting a piece of pork around with his knife. **I will strive to do this house honor." _

**However, only after 6 short days, he soon realized Thor meant exactly what he said. And a certain child went to bed with a very sore bottom, and an empty stomach. Lost in his thoughts, he began to daydream about the days events.**

**I hate them all, sobbed the little boy into his pillow while rubbing his backside vigorously. They started it, those stupid village boys, and their silly fighting. How was I to supposed to know one must never hit below the belt. I see the other boys do it all the time. I wish I was back at home; my real home.**

**FLASHBACK: Felix's POV**

**A circle of young warriors has been formed; we meet to do battle. One against the other. Our teacher, Thor, continues to yell instructions to 2 boys wrestling in the middle. "**_Not that way ! Hold his head down! Don't let him get on top ! Oh for Odin's sake !, let me show you how it's done._**" **

**As I listen to my new father I realize this fighting is not going to be easy. In fact it looks down right impossible. But I am a chief's son ,and everyone will expect me to be a natural fighter. I have to show everyone I can do it. **

" _Come here", _**hollered Thor to his new son**_ " The sport of fighting was never won by day dreaming. Come into the circle and wrestle with Par. I have been teaching him for about a year, so don't be mad if you're not able to best him yet._**" And with those words I went into the circle fully intent on making my instructor eat his words. I would win this fight, and they would soon see what a great warrior I am. ( Continued in next chap )**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fight**

**As Felix entered the circle he could hear the taunting of the other boys.**

"_He's no good_**!"**

"_Go back home to mama_**!"**

"_Look how little he is; betcha he's still breast feeding_** !"**

**But Felix didn't pay them any mind. He knew he could do it. His father was a chief, and chiefs didn't make weak sons. This day his opponent would lay prostrate at his feet, and someday soon, the others would eat their words.**

"_Keep your head up_**," hollered Thor, as the other boy began to circle around Felix, twirling his sword menacingly. "**_ Don't let your guard down_**. **_That's right shift your body slightly forward; now lunge forward with your weapon._**" Thor continued to yell out instruction to his foster son, but , Felix was **

**having none of it, he knew how to fight, and just as he began daydreaming of all the glory he'd soon receive, the other boy came up with the blunt side of his weapon, and hit him on the side of the head. Stunned and ashamed he quickly got up off the ground to the jeers of the other boys. Feeling revengeful over his defeat, and angered at the look of disappointment coming from his foster father Felix picked up his weapon, and in one short swing his weapon made contact with his opponent's genital area. As he collapsed to the ground in utter agony Felix began to jump up and down screaming with laughter at his enemy's pain. "**_ I , son of Chief Thorolf have defeated you slime of Valhalla. You will never show your face to me in battle again._**" But as he looked around, he soon realized no one was cheering for him; all their concern was centered on his opponent. It was as if Felix the glorious warrior did not exist.**

" _Come on guys, let him be. He will be fine in a couple of days. Let us go and make merry of his defeat._**" urged Felix. But none was listening, not even Thor.**

**As he followed him out of the circle, Thor turned on him. " **_How dare you hit your opponent below the belt. I have never been more ashamed. You fought dirty. You gave your opponent no respect. He defeated you with honor, and you repaid him with cowardice._**"**

"_Father, I am no coward. How can you say that? I do not understand what all the fuss is about !_**"**

"_Oh ! You will. I can assure you after tonight you will definitely understand._**"**

**Felix did not like the sound of that, but he didn't have to wait very long to find out. Right after dinner he was taken outside by his teacher, and taught a very long lesson with the end of a razor strap. But that wasn't the worst of it; Felix knew he would have to face his friends, and his enemy. How would he survive the humiliation ? Walking slowly into his room, he laid down on his stomach, and fought back the tears that longed to consume him. However, he thought tomorrow is a new day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Half of My Soul**

**She was the most beautiful thing Felix had ever seen. Even dirty, shackled and bent over by the force of a German's hand did not diminish her regal beauty. Though only 4 years old, she had the eyes of a girl, who had seen too much war in her short life. Felix knew he just had to be near her. Everything in him that was masculine yearned to protect her; to hold her close, and although only 7 years old Felix was determined to be her champion.**

" _Father, Father, _** yelled Felix as he ran head long into the house of his male foster**

**parent, **_ there's a pretty girl being led by a group of Germanic warriors, perhaps if you go down to see her, they will let you purchase her, she is a fine wench to behold." _

"_Calm down my son; are you sure it was Germans you saw? We are not at war with the great Charlemagne at this time. Why would they be traveling through our lands ? I must get the other chiefs together in the roundhouse to discuss this blatant trespassing into our territory."_

"_But father!__We can't let that girl get away; they're probably hurting her at this very moment. How can you be thinking about politics at a time like this ! _**Sobbed the little viking as he looked up into the sympathetic eyes of his father. " **_I love her so much!"_

_I hear you son, and I will do all I can to save the little maiden, but our people come first. We must make sure they are safe before we engage these people. Would your real father take kindly to me if I simply let these intruders walk unmolested into our country. We will speak no more on this topic until the other chiefs have gathered, and we investigate further into this matter._

**8 days later all the chiefs from the surrounding territories began to assemble in the long roundhouse situated in the middle of town. Felix knew his real father would be there after all he was one of the main chiefs of the countryside. What would he think of his young son, now that he was older. Felix shuddered at the thought. He knew full well his father would soon learn of his dishonorable fight with Pår; the village boys would make sure of it. They still taunted him about it, even after 2 years of rigorous training. Felix put his head down and walked into the roundhouse .**

" _What are you saying, Thor, these can't possibly be Germans, our great King Hemming signed the 'Treaty of Heiljen' with Charlemagne almost 40 years ago", _**declared warlord Sven of the southern tribes**_, "and since that time we haven't had any trouble with his realm. The good emperor has left us in peace. We don't bother him, and so far he hasn't bothered us"._

"_Yes, I know all about the dammed treaty! I was there with my father when he signed it," _**bellowed Thor, " **_I suspect these men are a rough tribe wishing to plunder the homes of good people." _

" _you mean like the homes we plunder ?" _**Laughed the other chiefs out loud. Thor couldn't help himself, and snickered right along with them.**

" _alright I know they are only doing what we do ourselves, but they're in our territory now, and we must protect our own. So I propose we send out spies to infiltrate their camp, and let us know where they are. My son tells of a young girl being held captive by these men. Felix claims she is being mistreated. Perhaps we can help her. _

" _Oh for the love of Odin, _**hollered the youngest chief**_, she is only a girl, leave her to her fate. If she dies she will be escorted into Valhalla; better she die in battle than be the sex slave of one of those beasts. Besides that we have no time for any silliness!"_

**As Felix listened to the stupid man dismiss the woman he loved, he wanted with all his might to rip his throat out. He could not stand by and listen to him any longer.**

" _I bet you'd do something if she was your daughter! _**Screamed Felix **_ poking holes in the air with his finger for effect while emphasizing every word. " You filthy pig; if you won't go I will. And I'll bring back information on the tribe as well." _**As he continuedto cry out insults to Chief Snorre, his father Thorolf came up behind him, and grabbed him under his arms lifting him up into the air as if he was swinging an ax. And once he positioned him under his arm, he quickly took down his son's pants, and barred his bottom in front of all the assembled chiefs; Felix realizing what he had done started to squirm violently in his father grip, but it was no use he was not strong enough to get away. This punishment was going to happen, and there was nothing he could do about it, so he finally gave up and went limp under his fathers arm.**

**Thorolf knew how much he was hurting his son, as he rained down slap after slap to his reddening backside, but he had to do something to make his son realize his place. He must never be allowed to speak to his superiors in such a manner. One day he would be a great warrior, and would expect the same honor from any child, especially his own. **

**Once the punishment was over, Thorolf released his sobbing son, and grabbed his chin ****lifting it up to look into his eyes. **_" And now young warrior you will plead forgiveness to Chief Snorre for your blatant lack of respect. I know you worry for the young maiden, but your behavior is unacceptable. Our guest deserved better from you. _**And so with a guilty conscience Felix slowly walked over to the chief and knelt before him. Once the chief acknowledged him, Thorolf's young son asked forgiveness for his lack of respect. And then slowly walked out the door never once showing the chief the dishonor of turning his back on him.**

**As he and his foster father walked home thoughts of the day came crashing down on the poor boy. He just couldn't figure out why he always seemed to mess things up. He had no friends, and all the village boys avoided him like a terrible disease. The only thought that brought him any pleasure was thinking about her. She was so pretty, so damaged, and so very vulnerable. Why didn't she matter ? Why hadn't the Village Chiefs sent strong men to procure her release ? Lost deep in thought he jumped a foot off the ground when he felt the hand of Thor on his little shoulder. As he turned to look up into his eyes, he was surprised to see no anger in them, only understanding. "**_ You may have gone about it the wrong way young warrior, but no man could fault you for your reason. The love of a woman is always the most powerful. Men will say and do anything, even at the risk of their own honor and life, to ensure the comfort and security of the one he loves. Don't fret about her. I will speak to your father in the morning about checking up on her. Perhaps all is not so bad." **And with those reassuring words, Thor and his young charge, went down the path that led to their home. A home that had nurtured and loved the young man for almost 2 years. A safe place to forget all the world's problems. A place that held another woman he was so fond of. ****The only woman he could ever call "mother".**_


End file.
